Sign This
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: Wrestlemania 29 Axxess; Roman, Seth and Dean meet a couple girls dressed as them. Cue the funny and sexy antics. Roman/OC/Seth. Dean/OC. It was originally a birthday present for my best friend, Tina619. But she made me make it into something much more. Last chapter is a tad Smutty! Originally posted on Tumblr under Dominoduh! Enjoy!
1. Sign This

**This was a birthday present for my friend, Tina619. It was a one-shot that turned into way more and I liked it. :D**

Enjoy it, !

As Roman posed for yet another candid photo with a fan, he put up his fist and gave his signature poker face. After the flash and shutter sounded, he held back a sigh.

Now, don't get him wrong. Roman loves the fact that there are so many fans… But did there have to be so many people in line? He'd been there for an hour and it's turned into a pattern. Sign this, look at the camera, thank the fan for their support of the Shield, and repeat. Sure, there were a few people who asked a question, but they were mostly generic and able to give a small one word answer. You might say Roman was sticking to character, but he'd just tell you that he was extremely bored.

Seth too was growing anxious, looking to his watch and phone ever so often. He'd smile with a fan in the photo and laugh if someone made a joke, but he was tapping his feet uncontrollably under the group's table the whole time.

But at least Roman and Seth were polite about their boredom.

Dean, being the personal space junkie he is, cusses under his breath after each handshake and photo. He was dying of boredom and wanted to get the hell out of the arena and go party. He only perked up if a an attractive girl walked up to the table and asked for an autograph.

_

"Uhm, hello?" Roman was stirred from his thoughts and looked up to find a two-toned beauty. Really, was Seth gender-bent or something?

"Hi… I was hoping you would sign this?" The woman slipped a drawing in front of him. Fanart? Roman nodded and reached for his sharpie, when he noticed something.

"So, you're dressed like Rollins?" He asked, smirking as the girl blushed and twiddled her fingers. A long sleeved black under armor shirt with a parachute jacket and long black pants, and if Roman were able to see her feet, he'd see that she was wearing the combat boots as well.

"Of course she is. Her hair demanded it!" The girl Seth was catering to piped up. Roman looked over and found a short brunette wearing glasses, also decked out in tactical gear. Specifically, _Dean's. _Dean was practically drowning in his own drool at this point.

"So, if you're Rollins, and you're Ambrose… Where's my stunt double?" Roman asked, looking around. The girl in front of him answered;

"Well, Shannon" - She pointed at the Dean doppelganger. - "was going to, but she changed her mind after trying to draw your tattoo on her arm."

"Hey, whoa no hey! Come on, Christina, that's not fair! Plus, I do better as Dean anyways!" Shannon retorted, unzipping her flak jacket to reveal a fitted and ripped 'Explicit Ambrose Violence' t-shirt, which just made Dean get even more finicky at the sight of her, well, large chest. Seth could only bet that Dean wanted to sign her shirt. Roman shrugged it off, somewhat glad that he didn't have to see the train wreck that was his female counterpart.

"So, where are you from?" Roman couldn't help but ask. Christina sounded as if she was from the south, but he couldn't be sure.

"Trier, Germany." Roman was shocked and looked at his teammates to find they were staring at Shannon, expecting her to be from there too.

"I'm from Preston, England." She replied, giving a good impression of Wade Barrett, before adding; "Kidding. I'm from Boston. We're internet friends."

"So, you believe in The Shield, eh?" Dean retorted, taking the picture from Shannon and signing it, staring her down the whole time. She nodded and looked over to Christina and gave her a thumbs up, just to have Christina look down at her shoes, clearly embarrassed by something.

"So, my little imposter, can I sign something of yours?" Seth asked Christina, beckoning her over. She gladly obliged, side stepping around her friend, who was bent over the table and having her shirt signed, to get to him. Roman looked a little peeved that Seth stole his fan from him before he could even get to know her a little more. He watched on as his teammates chatted up these fine ladies and sighed. Figures, right after calling off his engagement, he comes across a pretty girl and Seth scoops her away. I mean, come on!

"Uh, hello?" Again, stirred from his angsty thoughts. He looked up and found Shannon, looking a little peeved.

"I get it, my friend's hot. But come on." If Roman's skin wasn't so tanned, you would have been able to see him blush. He was able to take his attention off of the fact that he was caught brooding by taking Shannon's picture and signing it. She took it back and glared at Roman.

"Not even going to compliment the drawing or anything?" She asked, getting Roman's attention again.

"Huh?" It was then that he realized that he signed a hand-drawn portrait of himself. "Whoa."

Shannon then bent over the table to whisper in his ear.

"You like her, eh? I can give you her number if you want… Phone number, hotel room number… She'd be glad to oblige, trust me." Roman tried to feign a look of disgust but it was clouded by his embarrassment. He stumbled over some words for a moment before being handed a piece of paper with some writing on it. They were numbers, so he could only bet what it was. Instead of thanking her, he nonchalantly put the paper in his pocket.

"Hey, it's no problem! I'm here to sign things and chat with the fans, so don't feel embarrassed." Roman overhead the end of Seth and Christina's conversation and seethed a little bit, noting that she was very much into Seth. A chuckle broke his brooding, yet again.

"Dude, she likes all of you." Shannon stated, pointing at Roman. "But you're her favorite. She's just really shy around really hot guys." Wow, this girl has no shame.

It was then that Shannon took Christina by the arm and started to drag her away from the wrestling trio, yelling out her love and thanks.

After the girls left, Dean proudly held in his hand Shannon's phone number and rubbed it in Seth's face. Meanwhile, Roman couldn't help but run a hand over his thigh, outlining the pocket where his own note resides.

Should he really… indulge?


	2. Call This

**This was a birthday present for my friend, Tina619. It was a one-shot that turned into way more and I liked it. :D**

Enjoy it, !

"That girl is gonna be mine, I tell you that here and now! I fucking swear!"

"Dean, shut up! We get it, your cosplayer was hot and gave you her number. Axxess ended an hour ago and you haven't seen her for 3!" Seth yelled, smacking his happy friend upside his head, causing the blonde's mop of hair to get even messier. Roman turned his head to find the two men start to play-fight and he sighed, turning back to look at the road.

After a few minutes of fighting, Dean got Seth into a headlock.

"Oh, and you're not telling me you're excited that your look-a-like gave you her number?"

Roman clenched the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. _What the fuck? Christina gave Seth her damn number!? I thought I was her favorite! At least, that's what her friend Shannon said… No, fuck that! She's mine and Seth can't have her!___

"What? Christina didn't give me her number. Her friend gave me her number." _Wait, what? _

"The fuck? You're not telling me that my girl gave you her number! Seth, back the hell off! Shannon's mine, you hear!?"

"No! Shannon gave me Christina's number, not hers!" Roman couldn't believe his ears. Why would Shannon give both he and Seth her friend's number?

"Oh, you better consider yourself lucky. I was about to beat your ass." Dean stated, leaning back into the seat and thinking about how he's going to get laid tonight.

"As if you could!" And the fighting was back on, which kept the conversation away. It also gave Roman a couple of minutes to figure out what to do.

As Roman pulled into the hotel's parking garage, he hatched a plan.

_But it involved getting Dean's pants off._


	3. Riddle Me This

**This was a birthday present for my friend, Tina619. It was a one-shot that turned into way more and I liked it. :D**

Enjoy it, !

_Okay, Roman didn't have to get Dean's pants off. In actuality, he needed his jacket. But Roman didn't realize this until after he thought of a fool proof plan of getting his pants… And to think, Roman was really looking forward to spilling some beverage in Dean's lap._

_Instead, Roman waited until they all got to their hotel rooms and asked Dean about what he was going to do that evening._

"So… What you gonna do about that girl? You really gonna go after a fan?" Roman asked, taking a beer from Dean's six pack and then helping himself to the comfy chair that sat next to the bed.

"Obviously, I'm not gonna do anything. Not tonight, that is. I mean, you're here, in my room right now, right? If I was gonna call her, I'd have told you to get the hell out." Dean laughed, opening his own beer and taking a sip as he sat down on his bed. Roman nodded, realizing that his plan could be put into motion.

"When you gonna call her? I mean, tomorrow night is Mania and… oooh. I got you." Roman asked, answering his own question as Dean sniggered to himself.

"Oh hell yeah. My own little celebration. I'm gonna be sore in the morning after, so I might as well be sore all over, am I right?" Dean exclaimed, holding out his hand for a low five, which Roman gave him.

"Good plan. But how are you so sure she'll come through with it tomorrow night? She's most likely either expecting you to call tonight or not at all. She's a fan, she doesn't know the script like we do." Roman asked, pointing out the flaw in Dean's plan, which caused Dean's smirk to fall into a frown.

"Fuck. That's true…"

"Look, just call her tonight and invite her up. Have your fun and… well… make sure to call her tomorrow night too. Would it be so bad to have two nights of fun with the same chick?" Roman asked, struggling to keep a straight face as Dean got up and started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Nah, it's cool, I guess. I'm just gonna have to work my Ambrose charm on her to keep her from asking about the damn script though." Dean replied as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

As the door shut, Roman grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled out the crumpled up paper from the pocket; it was Shannon's number, thank god. He quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of it, putting the paper back in the pocket and then throwing the jacket back on the bed right as the toilet flushed and Dean came out.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Didn't you just talk me into sleeping with that chick tonight?" Dean roughly asked, walking over to his jacket to pull out the piece of paper along with his phone. Roman nodded and took this as his cue to leave, a smirk gracing his lips as he shut the hotel room's door behind him.

He walked down the hotel's hallway and texted with each long stride he took. The receiver of texts? Shannon, of course. The little she-devil herself.

**_'so, u gettin ready to have some fun?'_**

Shannon had just gotten off the phone with Dean FUCKING Ambrose, so she was running around her hotel room to get ready. But when her phone let off a ding to let her know she got a text, she expected a steamy text from Dean. And she almost thought it was him, until she saw the number. That wasn't the one she had just received a call from, so she was a little scared as she replied; _who's this?_Roman held back a chuckle as he responded; **C**_**hristina's favorite shield member. Or am I? Srsly, y did u give seth her # too?**_

Shannon was surprised. How the hell did Roman get her number? But then a smile graced her now glossy lips as she texted back;**_ Lol, you found out about that? And wow you're one of those types… Texting like a fool who never graduated high school. I thought you went to a big college, Roro? :3_**

Roman was not in a gaming mood; _**look here u grammar nazi, i didnt text u so i could get an english lesson. I wanna know y u gave seth her number too.**_

Shannon was again happily surprised. So, Roman's feelings were hurt? That meant that he had feelings. For her friend. She couldn't hold back the giggles as she replied;** _Well, alright. I gave him her number first because I saw him first. But when I got to you, I realized that she'd much rather hear your deep baritone voice whisper sweet nothings in her ear while you did things that weren't so sweet to her. ;)_**

Holy shit, this girl _really _has no shame. Roman honestly felt like he was reading over a word for word text translation of an Ambrose promo. And the details… He couldn't help but imagine it. Two sweaty bodies writhing against one another while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear… Right before Roman started to type out a hasty and haughty reply, he received another text from her.

**_Look, Roman. I honestly didn't think you guys were going to call her. Just like I thought that Dean wasn't going to call me. I was just trying to be extra confident in front of my best friend and use the fact that I gave you her number as a way to tease her later on. And boy did she get fussy. But she doesn't know that you guys have our real numbers, so she's not expecting anything. You don't have to call her. But I have to admit, you'd make her night if you did. After the roller coaster of a month she's had, she needs to have a crazy night. And if the dirt sheets are right, you need one too. But hey, whatever. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay? I'm just a girl who's going to have a one night stand with your friend and you'll never have to hear from her or her best friend ever again. Peace out, bro. Good luck tomorrow night. We'll be watching. :)_**

Was Roman fantasizing for that long? That's a pretty damn long text, so it's pretty obvious that he was. And she was right. He did need a crazy night… And fantasizing did leave him a little… stiff.

Oh, what the hell? Why not?

…Wait a minute, Christina doesn't know he has her number?

But then another ring caught his attention. A new text.

_**Room 513. I'm leaving right now and Christina should be back from her snack run in about 5 minutes. Last chance, bro. Take it or leave it. Or should I say… Take her or leave her? ;) **_**_She's going to be extra lonely in that hotel room tonight… With no one to protect her from injustice. :3_**

Well, how could Roman possibly say no to that?


	4. Touch This - BEWARE SMUT-

**This was a birthday present for my friend, Tina619. It was a one-shot that turned into way more and I liked it. :D**

Enjoy it, !

_WARNING: SMUT__**  
**__RATED M_.

Roman re-read the text that Shannon sent him a few times. _Room 513, huh? _He was a little skeptical of the whole situation. How do you pick up a girl you met at a meet-and-greet? Roman was one of the people signing autographs, so does that make Christina a ring-rat? No… She didn't give him her number, her friend did. So that made it okay. Like a blind date? Okay, it's still a one night stand… With a girl who is very much willing, according to the friend. What does he possibly do in this situation?

Knock on her door a couple times and say 'oh hey im here to fuck your brains out and pretend like it never happened tomorrow?' Nah, he couldn't do that…

Instead of racking his brain for stupid ideas, Roman decided he would do something a whole lot smarter. _Text the friend._

And so he did; **_hope im not interruptin anything… what do i do? go up to her door and just say hey?_**

Shannon was standing in front of Dean's hotel room when she received Roman's text. _Are you fucking kidding me? A grown man doesn't know how to- ugh… fine I'll throw him a bone._

Before she could type out a reply, the door in front of her opened to reveal a smug looking Dean Ambrose, clad in nothing but a black t-shirt and jeans. Instead of greeting her with words, he pulled her into the room and kissed her hard on lips. He closed the door with his foot as he practically dragged her over to the bedroom.

But then she pulled away.

"Wait, wait! Gimmie a minute!" Shannon begged, glancing at the phone in her hand. Dean glared at the phone before snatching it out of her hand; "No, give it back!"

"The hell is this?" Dean asked, reading the message with narrowed eyes.

"Roman is having trouble wooing my friend." Shannon simply said, as if it was obvious. Dean opened his mouth to ask why the hell Roman was trying to get with her friend when it was Seth who had the girl's number, but he honestly didn't care. He looked back at the phone and started typing. _**Wow, you really got rusty, didn't you? Be creative, man. Just knock on the door and kiss the living hell out of her. Worked for me. Now, stop cock blocking me and go get your girl. - Dean**_ When Dean gave Shannon the phone back, she looked at the text he sent and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Really? It obviously didn't work for you, seeing as I'm still-" He kissed her again, cutting her smug reply short as his hands held her firm in place while he ravished her mouth with his. And this time, she didn't pull away.

* * *

_Kiss the living hell out of her? Really Dean?_ Roman honestly didn't know what to make of that advice. But hey, what does he have to lose? He might as well try…

About 5 minutes later, he was standing in front of her room. The large gold numbers on the mahogany door almost frightened him. _513. _He stood outside of the room for what felt like hours before he knocked on the door, quite timidly if he said so himself. Almost… feminine like.

"Coming! Dammit Shannon, where the hell have you been?" The odd but very southern sounding German accent poured through the door, sending a shiver up Roman's spine. He could do this…

But then the door opened to reveal a pajama-clad two-toned beauty that had been plaguing his mind for the last 4 hours. _Christina._ She wore a black camisole tank top and violet boy shorts, while her hair stood atop her head in a ponytail.

"The ice cream is starting to- OH MEIN GOTT!" - She slammed the door shut, a flurry of German curses sounding through the door as Roman stood still. He was _not_ expecting that reaction. He knocked on the door again. - "No no no no, i muss träumen! Dies ist nicht real!"

"Christina?" He called, knocking on the door once more. It slowly inched open, her face popping out. And her hair was now an absolute mess. It was oddly cute, how her bangs were now framing her face.

"Uhh… hi?" She timidly greeted, inching the door open a few more centimeters to reveal her whole head. Roman chuckled, a low rumble in his chest.

"Hey." Seeing her so nervous gave Roman some much needed confidence.

"What are you doing here?" - She asked, poking her head out to look up and down the hall. - "Where is Shannon?"

"Uh, she didn't tell you?" Roman was shocked. Did Shannon really abandon her friend- oh that little minx. She knew that Roman would come down to see Christina, so she didn't even bother to tell her where she went.

"Tell me what?" Christina asked, raising an eyebrow at Roman. What does he know that she doesn't?

"She's with Dean." Roman stated, chuckling at the sight of Christina's jaw dropping.

"She's with Dean… Ambrose!? What? When did that happen!?" She looked so lost and shocked that Roman wished he could take a picture.

"She gave him her number, he called her and invited her to his room… You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't! Oh, wait til I get my hands on her…" - She rung her hands as if she were choking the air before looking back at Roman and flashing a nervous smile. - "Well, uh… Thank you for coming to tell me. I guess she's too busy with him to text me…"

She went to close the door, but Roman stuck his foot in the door.

"I didn't come here to tell you where she was." He said, his gaze darkening. Christina inched the door open again to poke her head out.

"Well…uh… wait, what?" Again, she was dumbfounded. But most of all, she was caught off guard.

Caught off guard because Roman pushed the door open and…well…

_Kissed the living hell out of her. _

The advice worked. After a few moments of struggling against the firm grip he had of the back of her neck, Christina practically melted into the kiss. She didn't understand what was going on but she sure wasn't going to argue. A man she idolizes… kissing her? It's a dream come true!

Her knees shook as she tilted her head to get a better angle, arms draped over his shoulders as one of his wrapped around her back. He used his foot to kick the door shut behind them as he scooped her up and wrapped her legs around his hips in order to walk her into the bed area. He went to drop her on one of the beds, but she made a noise of protest and untangled her hand from his hair to point at the other bed. Oh, that must have been Shannon's bed.

Roman took a couple steps over to the other bed and dropped Christina on the crimson comforter, pulling away from the kiss so that he could pull his Shield shirt off and toss it to the side. A smirk ran across his face as he noticed how he effected her. She slowly reached a hand out to brush her fingers down his abdomen with a look of wonder on her face. The only times she's seen him shirtless was in his NXT days, and now he's even more defined and toned. If she were to have seen a picture of him on the internet, she'd make crude and dirty comments about the things she'd want to do to him; but not now. In reality, she was shyer than her internet-influenced counterpart. And that showed within the blood that rushed to her cheeks.

"You never told me why you came." Christina stated, still in awe as she watched him unbuckle his belt. His eyes darted upwards and caught hers as the corner of his mouth curled upward into a smirk. He pushed his jeans down his muscular thighs and calves, leaving his grey boxer briefs on as they clung to his hips dangerously low.

"Filling your fantasy." _Not the only thing he'd fill… Damn._ Christina eyed the bulge that sat in his boxers, her throat suddenly dry as she licked her lips. Roman was a tall and muscular man, shouldn't his package look small in comparison to his full frame? Her worry-filled thoughts were silenced as Roman leaned down to capture her lips again in a heated exchange of saliva, his tongue dancing with hers in the naughtiest of ways. He pinned her into the mattress, nudging her thighs apart so that he was kneeling between her legs. One of his large, well manicured hands went to cup her supple breasts through the fabric of her camisole as she continued to run her hands through his hair and palm the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Roman grew too frustrated with her clothing. He leaned back and pulled the top over her head, leaving her cold as the breeze swept past her nipples as they grew erect. The taut little peaks looked so succulent that Roman couldn't help but give one a taste. He leaned down and caught the right one in his mouth as he fondled the other with his hand; Christina couldn't help but let out a whimper as his tongue twisted and twirled. Her hands just couldn't stay out of his long ebony locks, could they?

"Roman, please! I can't take any more!" She pled, her back arching as Roman switched breasts, now suckling on the other one as his right hand dipped into the waistband of her now soaked panties to carress the most intimate parts of her body. And she was dripping wet, which caused his manhood to twitch with anticipation and strain against the fabric of his boxers. She was ready, he was ready. He needed her, she needed him.

There was no turning back now.

With one fell swoop, Roman tore off her drenched garments and replaced the fabric with his hand as he palmed her core. Christina writhed in pleasure as he fondled her lady parts. She wanted more and he knew how to sate her craving.

Roman then took his throbbing length and slid it against her slick folds for a few moments. With one single _greedy_ thrust, he filled her completely. She cried out in pleasure.

"Roman!"

His thrusts were agonizingly slow at first, but Christina's mind was on other things. Like the fact that she was having sex with _Roman Reigns_. Or maybe the fact that he was molesting her neck with his delectable mouth and nibbling her jugular while his scruffy goatee tickled her milky skin. It was mostly the latter, but he retreated from her neck and paused their lovemaking so he could readjust the position they were in. He stood on his knees and pulled her to him by her hips. He took each of her knees into the contour of his elbows as he plunged himself back into her. They both arched their backs in sync, their hair flipping behind them over their heads. This position gave Roman a better view and also more flexibility, which he took advantage of fairly quick. His thrusts started out slow but deep, which had Christina curling her toes in pleasure. Then he went faster. And deeper. And wilder until all you could hear was a constant smacking of skin against skin along with the slurred moans that protruded from the two participants ever so often.

Stifled cries and guttural groans filled the empty hotel room as Christina saw colors and Roman saw stars.

They then collapsed into a sweaty heap, Roman's arms keeping his weight from crushing the woman that lay under him. He removed himself from her now creamy folds and crumpled beside her. Their chests heaved and both let out rapid breaths as they lie there.

Neither one of them knew what to say. One night stands were completely foreign to them.

Does he get dressed and leave? Do she just sleep and hope the other isn't there in the morning? _**Do they say 'thank you?**_'

They were left speechless.

So they stayed silent, turned onto their sides and dozed off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Roman and Christina weren't the only ones who were unsure of what to do next._

_Dean and Shannon's love making was… not loving at all. It was exactly how she wanted it. Hard, rough and kinky. After their __third__ round, Shannon did exactly what Roman and Christina did. Lie there and stare at the ceiling. But after about 10 minutes of that, Shannon got up and started getting dressed._

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean slurred, sitting up to watch his conquest pull on her undergarments through tired eyes. She didn't even pause or look at him when she replied;

"Leaving?" It was more so a question than an answer, but when Dean reached over and snatched her t-shirt off of the floor and held it out of her reach, she got a better answer.

"No, come back to bed." He stated, throwing the shirt across the room and pat the spot beside him as the shirt hit the floor. Shannon was confused but shrugged her shoulders and planned to do exactly what he said. After she undressed, he held out his arms with a smile on his face; this surprised her a lot. Dean wanted to _**cuddle? **_She did not expect cuddling from him. She wasn't going to complain because she actually liked cuddling, so she nervously stepped over to his side of the bed and climbed in.

She did _not _expect him to put her over his knees and spank her.

"Ow! Hey! What the- ow!"

"That's for trying to deny me morning sex." He grumbled, pushing her off his lap and to her side of the bed before turning onto his side under the covers. Shannon couldn't help but giggle, now that's what she somewhat expected. After getting comfortable herself, she realized something.

_Morning sex? _Oh boy…

* * *

Shannon woke up first. First thing she noticed? She was in Dean's arms. Second thing she noticed? Her thighs _hurt. _Third thing? Dean was the one holding her, not her holding him. Last thing? Her phone was going off.

Dean woke up to the sound of cats meowing. No, really. Cats _meowing. _He thought he was hearing things, but when he opened his eyes he found Shannon pulling away from him and grabbing her phone. When she touched a button, the meowing stopped.

Wait, was he cuddling?

"Were we cuddling!?" He exclaimed, backing away with a scared look in his eyes. Shannon looked at him and held a finger up to shush him.

"So, I just got a text from Christina. She got laid." - She said, looking up from her phone to see Dean looking scared. - "Wait, what's up with you?"

"We were cuddling, weren't we!? I don't cuddle!" He shouted, glaring at her. She shook her head and laughed.

"There's always a first for everything, Ambrose. Now… about that morning sex?"

* * *

Christina woke up first. At first, she didn't know what to think of the night before. But the first thought that came to mind was _a dream come true. _The second thought? Roman looked adorable while he slept. Third thought? She was hungry. Last thought? Room service!

Roman woke up to the smell of food, which made him very aware of his surroundings.

A hotel room. A whole lot of food on the other bed. A girl sitting on the other bed-

_Christina._

She noticed that Roman was awake and gave a nervous smile.

"Morning." She chimed, taking a bite out of the breakfast that sat next to her.

_A good morning indeed._

"Morning, gorgeous."

Has Roman ever told you that his ex-fiancee was the result of a one-night-stand?

* * *

_**Seth woke up alone and oblivious to what happened with his best friends the night before.**_


End file.
